


a Gift.

by mikankcl



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikankcl/pseuds/mikankcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Simple Gift For You, My Friend. (an Fan Art For mumbled_talks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Gift.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumbled_talks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/gifts).



> Here, a Fan-art of Love Live Stories from Mumbled_Talks

[](http://imgur.com/glahili)

 

(I don't why I can't mention/tag her :'( )


End file.
